Switzerland's Team Guide
The nobles gathered from the snow-capped peaks, the solitary soldiers!! They’re the veteran country ranked 2nd. Their players are also rich in variety, By using the Alps as weapon to forge spirit and muscles, they aim for victory. Switzerland’s Fundamental Data *Surface area: 41000 km² (The same as Kyushu) *Population: 8420000 *Capital: Bern (Population: 140000) *Language: German, French *Currency: Swiss Franc Country With the serious character of an artisan, they tolerate diversity. Fundamentally everyone is a serious, diligent worker. They are very aware of their status as player and like a craftsman, they have many persons who have an earnest character. However by no means are their heads stubborn, as they are proactive in understanding other cultures. When Amadeus was small, he was called out by a Swiss pro. His great talent was recognized, regardless of race or wealth. Team World class athletes are gathered and are deeply distinctive!! Amadeus, ashamed of their N2 ranking assembled powerful players. For example, Kuraraga Tatsuta, who didn’t have the opportunity to appear in their match against Japan, holds power equal to Amadeus. Their true power is still left in the dark. Ashamed of his noble fresh and blood, he is a player that holds tough legs and loins because of heaps of training. Schedule *23:00-06:00 Sleeping *06:00-07:00 Breakfast *07:00-12:00 Running (Mountain climbing) *12:00-12:50 Lunch *12:50-14:50 Practice training - Individual training *14:50-17:00 Descending the mountain *17:10-18:00 Helping with the goats *18:00-19:00 Darkness fondue *19:00-21:00 Bathing (Sauna) *21:00-23:00 Free time 07:00-12:00 Running (Mountain climbing) - Training at high grounds is super effective. By the way, they also play tennis on the steep cliffs. 17:10-18:00 Helping with the goats - They play with the goats, it’s a form of relaxation training. 18:00-19:00 Darkness fondue - In the darkness, they train at the same time as picking out materials for their food. As usual, Amadeus is unparalleled. 19:00-21:00 Bathing (Sauna) - The Swiss team loves the sauna. They can deepen the completely honest relationship between friends. *'Captain:' Amadeus (3HSER) *'Swiss representatives coach:' Jin Onojieha Although this is the only tournament for which players gather, the winners will be the Swiss. Ah, how wasteful. Training Because of the Alps, we get stronger. We train a lot by mountain climbing. The air at those heights is very thin, so we can temper our heart and lungs by the environment. - Peter Mountain climbing is a full body exercise. Their muscles could be forged because in their center was mountain climbing. Uniform White conveys the image of a pure heart. They envisioned the snow piled on the mountains of the noble Swiss. It also expresses pure fair play. Running in those pants is endless glory. The dots that turn into lines as they go downwards eternally represent the unending glory of the Swiss. The Swiss flag is on both the front and the back. Since the Swiss players are strongly proud of their country, it’s only natural that they treat the national flag with great care. Since it’s on both sides, the morale rises. *'Henri:' It’s a design where the red that expresses a passionate heart and the cool white are mixed… It isn’t bad huh. Category:Fanbook Pages